poppytailfandomcom-20200214-history
A Game About Trimming Hedges: Final Version
A Game About Trimming Hedges: Final Version, often shortened to AGATH:FV,''' '''is the upcoming updated version of the original A Game About Trimming Hedges. According to NickamonPoppytail, AGATH:FV is canon to the Poppytail series' lore, set in the year 1989, making this the earliest game in the series timeline, being only five years before the events of Poppytail 5. Plot The complete plot of the game is not entirely known, as the game is still in progress. However, we know the game will be split into five numbered parts. Progressing through each part relies on the player making a certain amount of money. In Part 1, there are five total levels. In Part 2, there are those five plus an additional five. In Part 3, those ten plus an additional five levels will be available, plus a boss fight with a character named Francium at the end. In Part 4, the player must defeat five bosses to win: Scopiary, Shrubbery, Bush Turkey, Guardener and Brawnmower. In Part 5, the player must defeat one last boss. The End, to beat the game. The original version of the game focuses on Purple Shirt Guy, a man whose "legendary quest" is to trim his neighbours' hedges. However, it becomes questionable why Purple Shirt Guy is in the business, considering the risk of death from electrical cords or the Ghost or Distort enemies. The original version of the game has no ending and can be played infinitely without any end result. Hedgetrimmers In both versions of the game, the player has access to hedgetrimmers. All but one hedgetrimmers have some sort of special ability that gives the player a certain advantage, however many also have some sort of disadvantage to using them. The original version has six available hedgetrimmers: * Hedgetrimmer's Delight- The default hedgetrimmer. It has no special abilities. It is represented by the colour orange. * Rabbit Saviour- A purchasable hedgetrimmer that costs $189. When used, it prevents the player from killing any of the Rabby enemies. It is represented by the colour cyan. * The Spookbuster- A purchasable hedgetrimmer that costs $509. When used, it will kill Ghost or Distort enemies a few seconds after they appear on screen. It is represented by the colour red. * Ultra Trimmer- A purchasable hedgetrimmer that costs $732. When the on/off button is held down, it will rapidly shoot trimmer bullets that can trim hedges from far away and kill Ghosts or Distorts with one hit. However, this makes it difficult to avoid hitting Rabby enemies and using the trimmer does have significant recoil. It is represented by lime green. * Rich Man's World- A purchasable hedgetrimmer that costs $4,264. Upon ending a level, the amount of money the player is supposed to earn will be doubled before being added to the player's total money. It is represented by the colour yellow. * No Off Switch- A purchasable hedgetrimmer that costs $1,386. The hedgetrimmer prevents Whinytail from making noise at the cost of never being able to turn the hedgetrimmer off. potentially causing issues with the Rabbies. It is represented by black. However, AGATH:FV will introduce new hedgetrimmers, including: * Coulomb Cutter * No Recoil * Timebomb Trimmer * Bullet Wave * Grenade Shielder * Phantasm Protector * Ink Revealer Category:Games Category:A Game About Trimming Hedges: Final Version